ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country (novel)
| Pages = 301 | Year = 2293 | Stardate = 9522.6 | ISBN = 0671758837 (paperback) (Kindle) | AB = Yes | ABReadBy = James Doohan | ABRunTime = 93 minutes | ABPublisher = Simon and Schuster Audioworks | ABPublished = (cassette) (CD) (cassette re-release) | ABISBN = 067175873X (cassette) ISBN 0671010840 (CD) ISBN 0671044834 (cassette re-release) (Audible) }} Chancellor Gorkon of the Klingon Empire asks for peace negotiations with the Federation, but factions on both sides try to prevent the two adversaries from achieving peace. Summary Internal pressures, enormous military expenditures, and the destruction of their primary energy source have brought the Klingon Empire to the verge of catastrophic collapse. To avert disaster, Gorkon, Chancellor of the Klingon High Council, proposes negotiations between the Federation and Klingon Empire, negotiations that will put an end to the years of hostility between the two powers, and herald a new era of peace and cooperation. Captain James T. Kirk and the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A)|U.S.S. Enterprise]] are dispatched to escort the Chancellor safely into Federation space. But a treacherous assassination brings negotiations to a sudden halt and places Kirk and Dr. McCoy in the hands of the Federation's greatest enemy. With time running out, Spock and the Enterprise crew work to uncover the deadly secret that threatens to propel the galaxy into the most destructive conflict it has ever known. Background Information * The novelization of was by J.M. Dillard. The audio version was abridged by George Truett. * Denny Martin Flinn, a co-writer of the screenplay for , was initially asked to write the film's novelization but he denied the opportunity, feeling that he didn't want to revisit the story so soon after having worked on the film. (audio commentary, ''Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country'' (Special Edition) DVD) * The novel gives the Stardate as 8979.3, but the Stardate from the film takes precedence in canon. * This novel lists the unnamed Klingon ambassador (in the President's office, and earlier in ) as Ambassador Kamarag. * The Efrosian Federation President is named Ra-ghoratreii in the book, and it states his species as Deltan. However, none of these details are stated in the movie. More recent novels resolve the conundrum to suggest he comes from the planet Efros Delta. * The Starfleet C-in-C called Bill in the film is given the last name Smillie in the novel. * General Chang's advanced Bird-of-Prey is named the IKS Dakronh in the novel. * At the beginning of the novel, Carol Marcus is on planet Themis, visiting the family of one of her colleagues killed on Regula I ( ), when Themis is attacked by Klingons – presumably General Chang – using the prototype Bird-of-Prey. She is severely injured and on life support, news which affects Kirk deeply; over the years, he and Carol had healed the rift over David's death and became friends again, and they were planning on making a life together after his retirement. For this reason, his hatred of Klingons is even more extreme in the novel than in the movie – not only did they kill his son, they may have also killed his future life partner. * The UK edition was from Grafton Books. Characters ;James T. Kirk : Captain. ;Spock : Captain ;Leonard McCoy : CMO. ;Hikaru Sulu : Captain. ;Montgomery Scott ;Uhura ;Pavel Chekov ;Gorkon ;Chang ;Valeris : Vulcan lieutenant. ;Martia ;Kamarag : Klingon Ambassador. References exploding]] ;Camp Khitomer ;Praxis ;Qo'noS External link * de:Star Trek VI: Das unentdeckte Land (Roman) Undiscovered Country, The Undiscovered Country, The